


Kiba x OC Lemon At the party

by WOWpanda



Series: Naruto lemons [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WOWpanda/pseuds/WOWpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Kiba x OC LEMON] Summer is fed up with Kiba's flirtatious behavior. Kiba wants to show her how much he actually loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiba x OC Lemon At the party

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

I tugged at both my hair and dress and nodded at the mirror after I was satisfied with my appearance. As Kiba successfully begged me to join his sleepover after the party, I had to pack in some essentials. Leaning forward, I searched for my pyjamas and packed it in with my toiletries. I nibbled on my bottom lip when I received a text message from the handsome Inuzuka.

'The party is starting in 10 minutes, make sure you get here, you hottie. ;) x'

That flirt. Despite cursing him lightly with mild profanity, I felt my cheeks heat up at the text. Calm down Summer, I bet he sends that to all the girls. I sighed and ran my fingers through my styled locks as I mentally agreed with myself. It was hard having a crush on a flirt for a long time, yet I somehow managed to hold onto this crush of mine for at least 2 years.

I walked slowly down my apartment stairs, in fear that the heels may trip me over. Kiba's apartment was practically down the street – for which I was really thankful for because it would have been a pain to get on the bus with heels like these. I came to a halt when I reached his front door and hesitated a little before I knocked. The door was attended by a bouncing Naruto, who seemed to be really drunk already.

"Summer chan! ~" Holding his arms wide open, he leapt towards me.

I flashed him a small smile as I anticipated the hug, but dropped it when I saw Kiba kissing the neck of some blonde haired girl, who I identified as Ino. I gritted my teeth, gave Naruto a stiff hug and walked towards the host whilst glaring at him with passion. If someone didn't know us, they would've thought I hated him. I stood there, tapping my heels on the floor and continued to stare at the back of his head.

He must've sensed my stare because he turned to look at me with that annoyingly handsome grin on his face.

"Oh hey hot stuff."

I rolled my eyes and let out a soft 'ugh' before walking away from him. I can't really blame him, it's not like we're dating or anything… but I can't help but feel extremely jealous of all the girls he kissed. Petty, I know. I sighed again and decided to join the bunch of people on the dance floor. Perhaps dancing would take my mind off him.

I danced to the beat as I scanned the room for familiar faces. I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes and breathing down my neck. I let out a small gasp when I felt the person whisper something in my ear.

"Guess who?"

I couldn't seem to recognise the voice so I just sighed and told the person that they got the wrong person to which he insisted that he didn't. I pulled his hands away from my eyes and turned around to glare at him.

I was met with white, slicked back hair and deep purple eyes. I stood there staring at him with wide eyes. Hidan?!

"Hidan?" I voiced out questioningly.

"Who else babe?" He chuckled at the look of disbelief on my face.

"Where the fudge have you been for the past few weeks?!" I couldn't help but grin at my long term best friend.

"Eh, I've been busy." He smirked a little and did several pelvic thrusts.

Yup, that sounded just like him. I arched my brow and stared at him for a while before bursting out into laughter.

"You're such a man whore Hidan!" I continued to laugh and ruffle his hair as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey! Easy with the hair, I finally got it to behave." He lowered his head and whispered something for the second time today. "Want to dance?"

I thought for a moment and nodded when I heard a suggestive song come on. Eh, why not? It's not like Kiba gives a crap anyway. Hidan held onto my waist and grinded his own hips against mine. This however, didn't last a long time because Kiba lunged forward and punched Hidan right on the face. I stared at the scene before me and rushed to Hidan's side before glaring at Kiba.

"Get your hands off her!" Kiba clicked his hands and bared his canines at Hidan, who was currently nursing his bleeding nose.

"What the fudge Kiba?!" I stood up and strode towards him in disbelief and anger.

Kiba stepped forward, equally as angry as me and growled that alluring voice of his. "He was grinding against you Summer! I can't allow you to do that!"

"What? I know he was, I let him! Who are you to tell me what to do, go sort your own shit out first! It's not like I go around making out with multiple numbers of people unlike someone!" I felt my tears pooling at my eyes, threating to spill if I kept this up.

Kiba opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he realised how right I actually was. He said my name softly in attempts to calm me down but I wasn't having any of it. I stubbornly stomped away to the kitchen in attempts to escape the dancing crowd and get more fresh air. Sighing to myself, I poured myself a glass of cold water and drank it slowly.

I was glad that I had managed to avoid Kiba for the rest of the party but I knew that I couldn't for much longer as I promised him that I would join his stupid sleepover today. Most of them left one by one. I walked to the guest room where I usually stayed at when he organised sleepovers and changed into my pyjama dress, not caring much about where Kiba was.

Kiba stood there at the doorway, staring right at me with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry." He sighed and ran his fingers through his messy, brown hair.

I rolled my eyes and slid into the bed behind me. "Whatever, good night."

He seemed to be in deep thought but seemed to snap out of it when I spoke. He just nodded and left the room, feeling slightly dejected.

After what felt like several hours later, I reached for the clock at the bedside and squinted at it.

'1:02 AM.'

You have got to be kidding me. I realised that I was probably not going to get much sleep because of the dramatic events that happened earlier during the party so I resorted to staring at the ceiling for a while. Soon enough, that became tremendously boring so I bit down on my bottom lip as I thought of things I could do at this hour.

Maybe I should…

No.

But he won't hear…

No.

He's probably asleep…

…Fine.

I sighed at my own conflicting thoughts and blushed a little to myself. Surely he's asleep by now, I mean it is Kiba, he's a heavy sleeper. Slowly but surely, I slipped my finger in my underwear and started to finger myself to the thought of a shirtless Kiba. I imagined all the dirty things he would do to me if he got me in his bed. I let out a soft moan as I picked up my pace.

"A-Ah K-Kiba…" I clenched my eyes shut and panted heavily as I felt my release approaching.

Just a little more…

I heard a low whistle from the doorway which was followed by a sensual voice, "Want me to help you out there?"

My eyes widened in response as I sat up in the bed to look at Kiba's figure near the door. I could literally feel my embarrassment linger in the air and felt myself blush intensely when I realised that he must've heard me moan his name.

I remained silent and nibbled on my bottom lip like I always did whenever I got really nervous. Kiba's hot gaze never left my eyes once, which made me want him even more. He took long strides towards the bed and pushed me back down before hovering over my curvaceous figure. I gulped visibly as he pinned my hands against the mattress and leaned down to kiss me hard on my lips.

"Man, I have been wanting to do that for years now." He grinned widely and stared down at my lips.

I blinked several times, making sure (and hoping) that this wasn't a dream. Before I could respond, Kiba kissed down my neck and tore my pyjama dress off. I wanted to curse at him for doing so but I let it go when I felt his finger slip into my area. I gasped at the new sensation and stared lustfully into Kiba's eyes.

"What's this? Seems like Summer chan is all wet for me." He smirked at my intense blush and added another finger to my area as he picked up the pace.

"U-Ugghh K-Kiba…!" I shut my eyes and clenched the sheets below me when I felt his tongue on my nipples.

"Get up." He ordered in a stern voice as he did the same.

I followed his lead and got off the bed to shyly stand against the wall. His smirk only widened when he saw the look on my face.

"Get on your knees."

I followed his instruction and got on my knees whilst trying not to break eye contact. He stepped closer to me and guided my hands to his cock. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was hinting. I jerked my hand forward and backward and studied the expression on his face. He closed his eyes and let out a soft grunt when I flicked my tongue over his head. Encouraged by his moans, I started to suck, lick and jerk him off whilst fingering myself.

"O-Oh fuck… yeah…S-Summer. S-Suck me harder."

After a few minutes, I felt him grip onto my hair and thrust into my mouth at a face pace. Sensing that he was near to a release, he pulled himself out of my mouth and pushed me up against the wall. My breasts came into contact with the cold wall, which seemed to have turned me on even more than before. Without saying anything, Kiba thrusted deep into my core but stopped for a while so that I could adjust to his length. After giving him the signal, Kiba slammed into me at an irregular but fast pace.

"A-ah please f-fuck me h-harder Kiba!" I felt a little embarrassed at the words spilling out of my own mouth but I couldn't help myself.

Kiba reached down to my clit and started to rub it whilst keeping up with the constant thrusts. He was groaning loudly, and soon enough, his thrusts became more desperate, indicating that he was about to cum. I felt myself coil around his member and moaned his name when I came. Soon after that, he felt his own release approaching.

"A-Ah Summer…" He shuddered as he came deep into me.

He pulled out of me and carried me back to the bed with affectionate eyes. He laid me down and gave me a passionate kiss whilst stroking my hair.

"Hey Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"If you wanted to kiss me so badly for years, why didn't you kiss me any sooner?"

He stopped stroking my hair and averted his gaze, feeling a little embarrassed at himself.

"I was insecure, I thought that you'd reject me. I didn't realise that you felt the same way about me."

I chuckled and brought his lips down to my own lips.

"I love you, you idiot."

He feigned hurt and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye but his smile showed that he was far from unhappy.

"I love you too, hot stuff."


End file.
